Common rail injection systems of this type are known. The injectors used therein include an injector body and a switching means mounted in the injector body, said switching means having a closed and open position. In the open position of the closing body, the fuel passes through the injector into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. In the closed position, the fuel supply into the combustion chamber is interrupted. A leakage flow is produced as a result of the manufacturing tolerances of the switching means, this means that injection-pressurized fuel creeps along between the switching means and its storage in the injector body and has to be removed therefrom so that the switching means remain actuatable.
The leakage flow means expending additional energy, since injection-pressurized fuel also has to be delivered even if the injector is closed.